


I'm Already Taken

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica takes the team out for celebratory drinks after a very big win and Mike is the recipient of some unwanted attention and Harvey is definitely NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Already Taken

Winning the Carrington case was BIG for Pearson-Specter. The Client was ecstatic which made Jessica happy and right now Harvey needed Jessica to remain that way. Having found out that her managing partner was in a relationship with his associate for well over a year had strained their friendship even more. As grateful as Harvey is for Jessica taking a chance on him and helping make him the person he is today, he draws a line on her telling him who he can and cannot see. He takes a look around the table at his colleagues and can't help but smile. Donna and Louis are talking about Louis's cat and Harvey thinks he hears the other man tell Donna that he would gladly throw Norma out a window without a moment's hesitation should Donna ever decide to leave Harvey and come work for him. Donna just pats his arm and tells Louis to keep dreaming. Dana and Rachel are busy admiring the other's shoes and making plans for what sounds like a shopping trip this weekend. Even though things didn't end up working out with Scottie, he valued their friendship and they have managed to work together for over a year now. That left Mike and Jessica who were surprisingly enjoying each other's company enough for Mike to show Jessica photos of the new bike Harvey got him just last week.

Harvey was enjoying a glass of McClelland's single malt when he saw their waitress walk towards them with a drink. Walking up to Mike, she places the drink in front him saying "Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar" and walks away. Mike looks at Harvey and so does everyone else. To say there is a definite change in the atmosphere is an understatement - they can actually feel the anger radiating from Harvey..Jessica places a hand on Harvey's thigh as a subtle reminder to not react in the way she knows he will. This is not the first time Mike has been hit on in Harvey's presence and it won't be the last either - Mike is an attractive young man and with those gorgeous baby blue eyes of his, he tends to attract his fair share of attention from both men and women. Harvey finds it adorable when Mike gets all flustered every time someone flirts with him - Harvey just kisses him to shut him up. And that's what exactly is happening now - Mike is turning a deep red and looks like he is willing the floor to swallow him up.

Harvey hates the fact that Mike has been put in this awkward situation and if it's one thing Harvey will not stand for is anyone hurting Mike and or giving him a reason to not be happy. Harvey will go to any lengths to fight for and protect whats his and Mike is HIS. Harvey excuses himself from the table, grabs Mike's drink and ignoring the other's calls to not do anything stupid that he will end up regretting later, walks towards the bar where said gentleman is.

All of a sudden there is a hand grabbing his arm turning him around and he's looking into Mike's blue eyes. And then Mike does the last thing Harvey expected him to do...he kisses him! When they break apart, Mike is looking at Harvey and says "I think he got the message that I'm already taken" and Harvey turns to look at the bar and the creep is no longer there. He turns back to Mike and they smile at each other. "Shall we go back and join the others?" "Yes" and they walk back to their table.

Harvey takes his seat beside Jessica and she turns to him and says "I'm happy for you Harvey" "Thanks Jessica" That's when Louis (of all people) raises his glass in a toast "To Harvey & Mike" and everyone echoes the sentiment.


End file.
